Releasing the Pressure
by Lady Remus 1983
Summary: Remus always gets frustrated before a full moon so Sirius thinks of a way to help Remus release his anxiety. thinks of a way to help Remus release his anxiety. COMPLETED


Title: Releasing the Pressure

Author: ecco1983

Pairings: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

Summary: Remus always gets frustrated before a full moon so Sirius thinks of a way to help Remus release his anxiety.

Rating: R

Warnings: Fetish/kink, homosexual activity

Disclaimer: The original characters come from the mind of J K Rowling. I don't own them and I'm certainly not making any profit from this.

Archive: Fanfiction, adultfanfiction, Meant to Be, SBRL, Azkaban's Liar You can archive it anywhere. Just let me know where so I can visit

Notes: Although I have written another male slash fic (Qui Gon Jinn/Obi Wan from Star Wars), this is the first time I have written a graphic male/male sex scene so I have not had much experience. So please take that in mind when you review.

Review: Yes please.

Remus always hated it when the full moon returned to his life. He had gotten used to the fact that he was a werewolf and that every full moon would be the same as the one before - and even though he knew what was coming, and when it was coming, he still hated it. He hated the fact that there was a monster that had to be released every month and, even after years of this unbearable torment, the transformation still hurt like hell. It was during this transformation that the pain became so intense that he sometimes wished he could die and never feel the pain again.

Which is the reason why he was very frustrated today. That night the moon would come again and he would have to go to the Shrieking Shack and spend a night of solitude and pain as he trapped himself within the house and clawed himself furiously so that he would not hurt anyone else. However, during this day before the full moon came, he could feel the monster inside of him screaming, trying to control his actions. Over the years, he had been able to control this part of him through his conscious thoughts, but it never changed the fact that every month the monster would still scream just before he transformed.

He knew that his good friend, Sirius Black would be there at the Shrieking Shack to keep him company in his canine form, and for that, Remus was grateful. James and Peter had come along once upon a time too but ever since the start of the seventh year, James had begun spending all his time with Lily Evans. He would sometimes come with Remus but more often he didn't. As for Peter, he had been becoming a pain for a while now. And besides, Remus didn't mind those times when it was just Sirius coming along, especially since Sirius and he had become lovers.

He was also grateful that it was now April, a time when the nights are shorter and the days are longer, which meant less time spent in his werewolf state. Also, it meant that after class, he would have a few hours to get some sleep in before he had to leave for the Shack. At least then he would have the energy to survive the night and then only require a few short hours in the early morn to get some actual sleep before classes began. Not only was transforming into a werewolf agonising, it was also physically and emotionally draining. Luckily for him, today was also a Friday which meant he could sleep for a bit longer tomorrow morning.

Remus could not help being frustrated, not only by his condition but because he did not feel that he could tell anyone about it. Not many people were aware of his curse - not that it was illegal, but there were stigmas attached to being what he was, as well as legal restrictions - and he did not want to be a burden on the people who did know about him. He did not want to be seen as a pity case. So over the last few years, on the day of the full moon, he would go up to his chamber after classes (if there were any classes that day), pull the drapes over his bed so he could have some privacy and work out his frustration as best as he could.

Today was another such day. He returned to his dorm, not bothering to stop in the common room as was his wont to enjoy the fire, and going straight up to his bed. He thought that something was suspicious and a bit out of the ordinary when he noticed his bed drapes covering his bed. He could not remember drawing them before he left. It wasn't something that he did, and Remus Lupin was nothing if not a creature of habit. In the end, he guessed that he must have done it without thinking and perhaps the heat of the summer day had gotten to his head.

Opening the drapes, he gaped in shock. For lying on his head, naked as the day he was born, was his lover, Sirius Black. He was lying on the bed, his wrists and ankles bound securely to each bedpost by pieces of rope. His head was buried in Remus' pillows, his long black hair flowing everywhere.

"Sirius", Remus gasped "What is going on?"

Sirius turned to Remus and flashed him a cheeky grin. "What does it look like, Remus?"

"I know what it looks like. I just want to know why you're bound like this to my bed!"

Sirius chuckled, "Well, Remus, I figured you may need to release some pressure."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie. I know it's a full moon tonight and you're always so frustrated before a full moon. It's written all over your face. So I thought of this. I am yours to take your frustrations on, Remus. I've always dominated you in bed and now I want you to dominate me. Let out your animal frustrations. And we can have some fun in the process. "And he ended the speech with a wink.

Remus was shocked and did not want to admit it, but it was true. He had always been the submissive one in bed. He was always too shy to be the dominant one. And yet to see Sirius tied up like this, waiting to be used and dominated, well that did something to Remus. It was seriously turning him on- he was getting hard at the very sight of it. He had never known Sirius could be this kinky. He could feel the monster screaming inside him to take his submissive lover. No, not monster. Sirius had said animal and to hear him name it thus felt better than the appellation of monster.

Suddenly, he could take the pressure inside of him no longer. He dropped his books and began to remove his clothes frantically. He pounced onto Sirius, moved aside the dark hair which graced the back of his neck and began to tease his neck by licking it in short animalistic movements. Remus heard his lover moan immediately and the response was so gratifying that he was encouraged to continue, moving his tongue down along the course of his spine, which caused Sirius to shudder in the most delightful manner.

When he reached Sirius' backside, he moved off the bed and leaned forward towards his bum, spreading his cheeks wide. He began to lick the rims around his hole and inserted his fingers inside his bum until Sirius was moaning uncontrollably. Remus could see the head of Sirius' cock hard and ready to burst, with pre-cum already leaking out.

The sight of Sirius in complete arousal and writhing on the bed made Remus' cock so hard that he could not take anymore of this exquisite torture. He had to have Sirius and he had to have him now. He rose and approached his chest of drawers, opened the top drawer and removed his tube of lubricant. He poured some of the liquid slowly onto his hand whilst staring at his lover. Sirius was straining against his bonds and he was staring back at Remus, his face red with arousal and breathing uncontrollably.

"You're beautiful, Sirius" he said as he rubbed the lubricant over his erection.

"So are you, Remus."

Sirius' voice was breathy and full of arousal and Remus could not stand anymore. He walked to the bed, mounting his lover so that his erection was rubbing against Sirius' spine. Remus leaned over and untied the bonds around Sirius' limbs. He placed both of Sirius' hands behind his back and retied them with the rope, raising Sirius so that he was upon his knees. Remus placed his hard cock against the entrance of Sirius' bum and took him in one full thrust. Sirius immediately moaned at this intrusion in such a way that it made Remus realise that Sirius had never been submissive with his past sexual conquests. But then again, Remus knew that Sirius did not see him as a sexual conquest. They were in love and their relationship was something more than just sex.

Remus moved slowly, carefully, in and out of Sirius. He wrapped his arms around his lover's chest and pulled him close so there was no space between them. He made sure to move very slowly, teasing and tormenting his helpless and bound Sirius. Then, when that pace no longer satisfied, he began to move faster and harder, his thrusts meeting with Sirius' urgencies.

And thus the animal in him was being released. He moved his hands up and down Sirius, his short but sharp fingernails digging into the skin slightly. Sirius gasped and moaned excitedly and this only served to turn on Remus more. He continued clawing and fucking his lover as well as licking, nipping and biting his shoulder. To them both, it was an experience they had never shared before and they were thoroughly enjoying it.

When Remus knew he was going to come, he wrapped his hand around Sirius' aching erection and rubbed it up and down roughly and it did not take long for him to find his release. Sirius came hard with a loud scream as the come spluttered over the bed. Sirius' quivering contractions sent Remus over the edge as well and he came inside Sirius with an animalistic roar. Suddenly everything went black and he collapsed onto his back.

After a while, Remus came back to his senses and woke up to find himself on top of Sirius' sweaty back and he realised what had happened. He was shocked. He never knew he could be so wild in bed. And yet the pressure and frustrations he had felt earlier were gone as if the animal inside of him had gone. And he had Sirius to thank for that.

He got up slowly and released Sirius' bonds, taking his place beside his lover. Sirius took Remus in his arms and simply held him close. Remus wrapped himself inside Sirius' embrace, inhaling the familiar scent of his lover, as well as the lingering aroma of sweat and sex. And then they both slowly fell asleep, waiting for the moment when their friendship would be at their strongest.


End file.
